


Bad Boys

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog/Human Hybrids, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Hybrids With Slick, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Punishment, Spitroasting, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Sannie, please? Just this once?"San squeezes his eyes shut. They really shouldn't.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> Let me know if you liked this by leaving a comment or kudos, both is very much appreciated <3  
> Remember to stay hydrated and safe, see you soon, ily:)

"I don't think we should."

San whispers, tilting his head back to give the other more space, nuzzling the soft sheets under him. His fingers move into the younger's hair, caressing his ears and lightly tugging at the black locks. He grits his teeth when Wooyoung bites down a little too hard, his ears going back in pain, being sure it's going to leave a mark. Wooyoung pulls back looking into the older's eyes with his shiny ones.

"C'mon, hyung won't know if we're quick."

He says, eagerness obvious in his voice. San looks over, seeing Wooyoung's tail wagging in excitement, his eyebrows drawing together. He swallows thickly. They really shouldn't, Hongjoong could get home at any point in time and they would get in trouble if he caught them. Their bedroom door isn't even closed, this is a really bad idea.

"But what if he comes home while we..."

San trails off as Wooyoung ducks his head down again, his sharp teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his neck before biting down under his ear. He whimpers, his hands falling from Wooyoung's hair and shoulder to his chest, fingers tangling in his shirt.

"Sannie, please? Just this once?"

Wooyoung pleads, most of his words mumbled into the older's neck. San squeezes his eyes shut. They really shouldn't, but he's slowly but surely getting turned on and maybe, just maybe, if they really are quick, Hongjoong won't find out and they can keep this a secret. He is still at work so they should have enough time to get off. Hongjoong's night shifts were usually until midnight so they should be fine since it is around ten from what the cat can see on the digital clock on the dresser.

He turns his head, making Wooyoung pull away. He shifts from underneath him, letting him sit down before climbing into his lap, kneeling on either side of the boy's thighs. The younger rests his hands on his hips, helping him roll them as sits down, leaning in again.

"O-Okay, but just once."

San murmurs against his lips and Wooyoung quickly nods his head, shutting him up with a kiss. He then slides his hands lower, slipping them inside the boy's jeans and boxers, making goosebumps cover his whole being. The older whimpers into his mouth, pushing back to feel his hands better.

He arches his back, feeling himself getting hard in his pants at the simple contact. He parts away from Wooyoung's lips, hiding his face in his neck when he feels his fingers brush over his entrance.

"God, Sannie, you're so wet."

Wooyoung whispers, making San shiver in his hold. He circles his finger around the ring of muscle for a while before gently pushing it in, smirking at the cat's reaction. San gasps, his hold on Wooyoung tightening and limbs trembling. He breathes heavily, feeling his face heat up.

"Does it feel good?"

Wooyoung asks, the second finger quickly joining in to scissor the other open. San nods enthusiastically, his hair tickling the younger's cheek, his ears going far back and twitching. Wooyoung's fingers always felt good because they were longer and thicker than his and they could reach where San couldn't by himself.

Breathy moans fall out of his mouth as he tries to get Wooyoung's fingers deeper, want taking over his senses. He grits his teeth at the barely audible squelch, his tail curling around Wooyoung's arm.

"Please, Woo, please..."

San begs under his breath, his whole body shaking. He doesn't even know what he wants, he wants everything and nothing at the same time. He opens his eyes, licking a stripe up the younger's neck all the way to his earlobe, lightly tugging at it with his teeth, it's only fair for him to do something as well. He smiles when he hears Wooyoung's breath stutter, one hand coming up to his hip, holding him tightly and preventing him from moving.

He smiles wider. Wooyoung knows how much he likes being held in place, helpless and vulnerable. He knows San likes feeling small. He and Hongjoong know that better than anyone else. They only freeze when they hear the familiar sound of keys in the lock, turning before the front door opens and footsteps make the floor creak. That was unexpected. Hongjoong is home way earlier than they anticipated.

"Woo... h-hyung is home..."

San says, biting his bottom lip harshly when Wooyoung begins moving his hand again, his fingers pressing against his prostate. A shaky moan slips past his lips and his eyes widen, realizing he might be too loud. He traps his lip between his teeth again, hoping to be quiet and not get caught. Wooyoung roughly bites the area where his neck meets his shoulder and tears well up in his eyes.

He releases the flesh from between his teeth, trying to sit up but only getting the puppy's fingers deeper inside of him. They're playing with fire now. The footsteps are slowly approaching their room and he knows Hongjoong will walk in at any second now but the younger won't stop. He braces himself on his hands, squeezing Wooyoung's shoulders.

"Woo- wait-"

"What are you two doing?"

A voice comes from somewhere around them and San's eyes widen, his head turning to look. He grits his teeth when Wooyoung pulls his fingers out and then hands from his pants, letting go of him and letting him get down from his lap. San quickly stumbles off the bed but doesn't go too close as he knows his legs would surely betray him.

He looks at the older in panic, his blank expression making him shiver. Hongjoong looks like he's waiting for him to say something as he leans against the door frame and crosses his arms on his chest, eyebrows raised.

"Hyung, it's not what it looks like."

San says but Hongjoong frowns, standing straight and stepping inside the bedroom with his arms still folded on his chest. The cat keeps his eyes on him before glancing at Wooyoung, seeing his head and ears hung low and hands settled in his lap. His tail is sadly placed behind him, all of his previous excitement lost.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like."

Hongjoong finally says and San's ears perk up. His tone isn't angry or annoyed. Maybe they will get out of this without a punishment, it is pretty foolish to think but he can still hope. He stops by the foot of the bed, signalling to the space in front of him with a "Come here." The two make their way to that spot, kneeling.

San looks up at Hongjoong, seeing Wooyoung's head is still hung low from the corner of his eye. The oldest crouches down, a hand coming up to run through the puppy's hair first and then the cat's, gently scratching behind their ears.

"Were you playing with each other without permission?"

He asks, his eyes soft and gentle. The hybrids stay still, quiet, not saying a word in case they messed up Hongjoong's mood with the things they say.

"Answer me, both of you."

Hongjoong speaks again, his voice raising the slightest bit. San quickly nods his head, his hands reaching out to grab the older's. Hongjoong takes his hands, running his thumbs across his knuckles in a comforting manner.

"Y-Yes... I'm sorry hyung, we were just..."

The cat trails off, a dark blush creeping up his neck and face. Hongjoong nods, looking satisfied enough with his answer, letting go of one of his hands and bringing it to the other hybrid's face. He gently lifts his head to make him look at him, smiling softly.

"Wooyoung?"

San moves his free hand to the puppy's thigh, running it up and down, trying to soothe him. Wooyoung sighs, his big eyes glancing at San before looking back into Hongjoong's. He swallows thickly.

"I'm sorry."

He says, his voice shaky but clear. Hongjoong strokes his cheek, standing back up. The action makes the other two boys stand up as well, waiting for Hongjoong to tell them what they should do next. Hongjoong shakes off the jacket he still has on, throwing it on the nearest furniture and climbing onto the bed. He urges the two to join him and so they obey, kneeling on the bed and looking up at him with sparkly eyes.

"My little sweethearts, since you couldn't wait for me,"

He says, shifting a little closer to the two boys, his hands set on their waists.

"We're going to play together, what do you think?"

San's and Wooyoung's eyes light up and they quickly nod, wanting nothing more than their owner to touch them and let them touch each other. Hongjoong smiles at them.

"Yeah? What good boys I have."

He praises, moving his hands to their faces. Hongjoong then moves back, unbuckling his belt while looking at the hybrids through his lashes. Once the belt is off and on the floor he runs a hand through his hair, a smirk making its way on his face.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself Sannie."

He says, causing the said boy to flush a deep shade of red and look down. The words make Wooyoung look at San, smiling proudly to himself. Hongjoong chuckles, sitting back on his heels.

"Come here."

He motions to himself and the cat quickly shifts closer. Wooyoung watches with narrow eyes, making Hongjoong's smirk grow wider. He knows the owner is keeping him from doing what he wants. He knows this is his punishment but it doesn't fail in making him upset that he can't be touched as well.

Once San is close enough so Hongjoong can hook his fingers in his belt loops the older presses a light kiss to his cheek, his eyes still locked with Wooyoung's. He tugs at the boy's jeans, clearly wanting him to take them off. San nods when he gets his message, making his way a little to the side to take his clothing off.

"Good kitty."

Hongjoong whispers, looking up and noticing Wooyoung's eyes moved to watch San.

"You too baby."

He says, catching Wooyoung's attention. The puppy slowly approaches him, hands itching to touch. Hongjoong coos, glancing at San before turning all his attention to the puppy. He takes his chin gently, tilting his head before leaning in, pressing their lips together.

The action makes Wooyoung almost whine into his mouth, his hands grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. Hongjoong laughs, pulling away moments after, earning a needy whimper. He strokes the boy's cheek, planting a butterfly kiss there.

"You know what to do pup, and you,"

Hongjoong looks at San, letting go of Wooyoung's figure. The puppy pouts but smiles when the other hybrids joins them again, his hands falling to his petite waist. Hongjoong places his hands on top of Wooyoung's, resting his forehead against the cat's.

"You do too."

He says and San nods, leaning forward and arching his back, his hands set on Hongjoong's shoulders. The oldest looks over at Wooyoung, nodding at him, smiling when he eagerly pulls down his shorts together with his boxers. He then grips San's hip, positioning the tip of his cock at his entrance.

He smiles, noting the older is equally as wet as he was before. He looks up one last time before pushing in, his hold on San's hip getting tighter and tighter as he goes deeper and deeper. The cat squeezes Hongjoong's shoulders, his head dropping as he breathes heavily. His head is soon lifted up by the owner, his gentle eyes turning piercing.

"Look at me."

He orders quietly and San nods, whimpering when the puppy starts moving, trying to set a steady pace that would be comfortable for all of them. Soon enough he's rocking against him, sliding his hands down his back and then along his tail, making him shake. The cat tries his best to keep his eyes open, only letting them flutter shut when their owner leans in, claiming his lips.

The kiss is soft and slow, San's hands moving to Hongjoong's neck, his thumbs pressing into his jaw as he puts more pressure into the kiss. He pulls away after a while, reminding himself of his need to breathe and taking a deep breath. His eyes find the owner's, groaning low in his throat as he slightly jolts forward with every thrust.

His eyes are pleading and Hongjoong takes his time before nodding, letting him hide his face in the crook of his neck, broken moans leaving his mouth. The oldest moves his hands up and down his sides, the tips of his fingers tracing the hybrid's ribs.

Hongjoong then shifts his eyes to look at the other boy, looking at him through his lashes. Sensing the older's gaze, Wooyoung looks up, a quiet whimper leaving him as soon as he does. Without breaking the eye contact Hongjoong reaches for one of San's hands, deciding on giving himself some pleasure as well and guiding it to his crotch where his erection is straining against his jeans.

He groans, keeping San's hand in place, making him whine in annoyance. He knows he wants to touch him but it would be unfair if he let him do what he wants while punishing Wooyoung for something they both did. He shushes him softly, smirking when the cat lets out a loud moan, followed by a string of whimpers. He smiles at the puppy.

"You found it."

He says, his tone clearly teasing. Wooyoung breathes out shakily, nodding. One of his hands leaves the base of San's tail, traveling to his hair, running his fingers through it before slightly tugging. Enough to make him feel it but not enough to make it hurt. San hisses, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Wooyoung's hips begin moving faster, abusing his sweet spot.

Hongjoong lets go of him, sitting back and watching as San's body starts shaking, his face pressed into the mattress, muffled moans and whines bouncing off the walls. He rests his hands on the front of his jeans, rubbing himself through the fabric before deciding on unbuttoning them and letting his fingers slip into his boxers. He groans, wrapping them around his shaft, his eyes locked on the two boys.

San's hands are clutching the sheets, his long tail caressing Wooyoung's arm. The puppy hybrid's head is low, his breath coming out in short huffs as he comes closer and closer to his climax. Hongjoong lets his head roll back, his fingers speeding up and then slowing down again. Not yet.

His eyes fall shut only to open again to a high pitched whine and the cat hybrid trembling, biting the sheets to quiet himself down. Hongjoong coos, his other hand reaching out to run his fingers through San's hair, gently touching his ears, causing them jerk back from sensitivity. He smiles, the small whimpers making his cock twitch.

"Woo, stop."

He suddenly says and the puppy's hips stutter, eyebrows drawn together.

"What, why?"

He asks, confusion visible on his face. Hongjoong looks at him through his lashes, smirking.

"Because I said so."

He says, pulling back to sit up properly. Wooyoung stays in place before nodding his head, looking down and carefully pulling out, sitting back on his shins with a groan. Hongjoong smiles.

"Come here puppy."

He tells him, motioning to the place where San is and Wooyoung quickly comes closer, one hand resting on San's lower back, his thumb rubbing soothing shapes into his soft skin as he comes down from his high. Once the cat hybrid sits up, a shaky nod reassuring both of the other guys that he is okay his hand moves to his thigh, staying there in a comforting manner.

He looks up at Hongjoong after tearing his eyes away from San, hopefully staring deep into his. The owner leans closer to the cat, whispering something Wooyoung can't hear and then smiling at him fondly. San nods, moving to the spot the puppy was previously in. Hongjoong turns his attention back to Wooyoung, chuckling and ruffling his hair.

"Turn around for me."

Hongjoong says softly, his hand falling down from Wooyoung's hair and instead running down his arm, sending shivers down his spine. He breathes out a quick "Okay", carefully turning around and facing San. He smiles once his eyes meet his, getting a dimpled one in return. He bends over, leaning on his elbows, smirking at the way San's face reddens when his face comes close to his crotch.

"Good boy."

Hongjoong praises, his fingers dancing around the base of his tail, making him whimper. He braces himself on his arms, one of his hands resting on one of San's wide shoulders as he leans in, claiming his lips in a soft and gentle kiss. The cat eagerly responds, holding Wooyoung's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks tenderly.

Wooyoung pulls back when he feels Hongjoong's fingers move lower, brushing over his hole. He whimpers, looking over his shoulder and unnoticeably rocking back. Hongjoong smiles, holding one of his hips in his hand, slipping one of his fingers in. The puppy grits his teeth, humming low in his throat.

His head is then turned back, his eyes meeting San's before fluttering shut, the feeling of San's lips against his own addicting. He tilts his head, deepening the kiss. He parts away and presses his forehead against the older's when the second finger is added, scissoring him open slowly.

He plants one last kiss to San's lips, continuing down his jaw and neck, traveling down to his collarbones and chest, glancing up at him before flicking his tongue over one of his nipples. San whimpers, his ears flopping down on his head and cheeks tinting red. Wooyoung smiles and does the same to the other bud, trailing kisses down the cat's toned stomach and around his new hard on.

It makes him smile, knowing he and Hongjoong did that.

When he's being stretched around three of Hongjoong's fingers he pushes back against them, calling for the owner with a whiny tone. Hongjoong stops thrusting his fingers, a warm hand running down the puppy's back.

"Are you sure baby?"

He asks and the younger look over his shoulder and quickly nods, spreading his legs a little wider as if to prove he is absolutely sure. He turns back, looking up at San and leaning closer, trailing his tongue up his length without breaking the eye contact. The cat sighs, his eyes closing and fingers running through Wooyoung's hair.

Hongjoong smiles, wrapping his wet fingers around his dick and lining himself up with the puppy's entrance. He doesn't waste time in pushing in, holding Wooyoung's hips in his hands and whispering mindless praises, his fingers running across Wooyoung's still clothed upper half.

Wooyoung grits his teeth, sighing deeply. He presses a kiss to the the head of San's cock before he opens his mouth, taking him as far as he can without gagging, making San open his eyes again.

"Woo..."

The cat breathes out shakily, his head falling forward, eyes hooded. Wooyoung begins bobbing his head, a groan making its way out of his throat when the oldest starts moving against him, setting a slow and rhythmic pace. He locks gazes with the cat, stilling and opening his mouth a little wider, flattening his tongue.

"What are you doing?"

San asks, confusion obvious in his voice. His words make Hongjoong lean over and he smiles when he realizes what Wooyoung is doing.

"Do it kitten."

He says, looking up at San. The cat shifts his eyes to look at him, frowning.

"But-"

"I told you to do something."

Hongjoong says, his voice stern but still soft. The cat nods, looking back down at Wooyoung and slowly beginning to move his hips forward. He sighs, one hand cupping Wooyoung's cheek and the other tangled in his hair. He bits his bottom lip, the puppy's wet mouth making him shake.

"Don't be shy kitty, let us hear you."

Hongjoong speaks up, not looking up but San still nods, taking a deep breath. He lets himself go, whimpers and whines falling out of his mouth, still feeling sensitive from his previous orgasm. Hongjoong's hand slips around Wooyoung's to wrap around his shaft, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

The puppy moans, sending vibrations through San's body, making him whimper. Hongjoong chuckles to himself, groaning when he feels a familiar burning feeling bubble up in the pit of his stomach. He frowns. _Al_ _ready_ _?_ He shakes his head, so what, it will be better for all of them.

"Fuck... I'm close..."

He whispers and the two boys nod the best they can at his words. The cat soon lets go of Wooyoung's cheek and covers his mouth with one hand, face turning his pleasure. His hips still and he leans over the younger, breathing heavily. He looks back after a second, whispering an apology, being met with a smile instead of a disgusted expression.

Wooyoung swallows, coughing a little. San sits back, still trembling. Hongjoong then speeds up, his hand keeping up with his thrusts, sometimes going faster. The puppy leans more forward, biting the sheets while one of his hands searches for San's.

The cat is happy to hold it, intertwining their fingers as soon as they touch. Hongjoong smiles, feeling his heart melt at the sight. He only frowns when he feels himself twitch, slowing down with his hips but his hand going at the same speed it was.

Wooyoung whimpers, screwing his eyes shut. A minute later he tenses up, ropes of white dirtying the owner's fingers and the sheets under him. Hongjoong follows shortly behind, pulling out just before finishing. He breathes heavily, leaning back to come back to his senses.

Soon enough he gets the strength to get up and clean his hybrids and then himself, throwing the dirty sheets into the laundry basket in the bathroom and giving the two boys clothes to get in before getting into something as well.

He waits for them to get under the blanket, slipping behind Wooyoung who is holding San in his arms. He wraps his own around the puppy's waist, pressing a soft kiss to his neck, smoothing his hands down his sweater.

"You did so well..."

Wooyoung chuckles, making San laugh as well. Hongjoong smiles to himself, his insides fluttering at the sound. He keeps his eyes on the two bodies in the bed before laying his head down onto one of many pillows.

"I love you both, so much."

He whispers, knowing both of the boys heard him when they giggle quietly, whispering those words back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me/Talk to me on Twitter? (ateezlvruwu) I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
